Shadows Rising
by Links brother101
Summary: the entire world is left in the hands of Shay Flasoda a young boy whose parents were killed by team Shadow years ago. Along with Ash and the gang Shay will have to fight hordes of Shadow grunts as they try to take them down. BiancaXlatios LatiasXOC AshXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Character Preview**

**BEEP BEEP**

**Meltdown beginning in 3 minutes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome Please Enter your username and password…..**

**Linksbrother101**

**Welcome user….character database activated**

Shay Flasoda:

Age:19

Hair and Eye: blonde hair with Azure Blue eyes

Personal: left hometown of Altomare to protect his small family that consisted of Bianca, Latios, Latias, and Lorenze. After Latios; death he took it upon himself to take revenge on his killers, Team Rocket…no other data available….

Wes Satroubi:

Age:20

Hair color and Eye Color: browm hair with golden eyes

Personal: saved the Orre region, best friends with Silver Esphere and Shay Flasoda, considered to be a hero of Orre after saving it with Rui Cassidy. No record of parents but has shown that he considered his Umbreon and Espeon to be his family along with Rui. Current champion of Orre region one of Arceus' champions.

Silver Esphere:

Age: 19

Hair and Eye Color: bright red hair with red eyes

Personal: brother of Ash Ketchum after saving Giovanni from death in a jail cell he reunited his family. His real mother passed on into the void, but considers Delia to be is mother. Current Champion of Fiore after it was accepted into the League as an official Region. Best friend Lyra saved him from the darkness when he stole his first pokemon to get revenge on his father for leaving Team Rocket behind. Fell in love with her but left to become stronger, after a tearful goodbye losing against her at the elite four, he swore to himself that he would gain strength in order to deserve her. Met up with Shay and Wes as they travelled to save Orre from disaster.

Champions of Arceus…..G….d….d….a….m…..Melt down in 3…..2…1….

Codes jammed shutting down…


	2. Enter Flasoda

**Welcome to my story, now as you all know I usually do not finish stories well this one shall be finished! Shay and Alyssa belong to ThatOneDwarf and I do not own pokemon whatsoever, review favorite or do whatever you people do. No flames.**

"mama tell me a story." A small boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair asks his beautiful mother excitedly. "Well my son I will tell you the story of the Gray Latios."

Many years ago the great Arceus was worried they say that an evil team was going to destroy the world and it needed to be stopped. So he created the perfect hero that would protect the world alongside people known as the Dexholders. The man's name was Gray Hiashi and he was one of the bravest heroes Appex ever knew. He was experiemtned on and turned into a Gray Latios by the evil team. He later saved the world from destruction and was hailed as a hero, but it came at a cost he died in order to save everyone he loved especially a Latias that was his mate. Everyone loved their champion and mourned for his passing but his legend lives on forever as long as his line exists he will be reborn into another hero who will save the world again.

"They say that til this day the legend continues and one day a boy will turn into a Latios and save the world from destruction." The woman smiles down at the small boy in her arms and giggles at his sleeping form. "My child I hope you forgive me someday but your destiny begins right now." The woman mutters leaving the house with her husband. The little boy wakes up hours later. "Mama?" he asks looking around the room frightened.

The same boy now a teenager sits straight up in bed clutching his chest as he breathes heavily looking at his bedside. "Those bastards will pay for what they did to her!" he hissed grabbing his cloak before tears run down his face. The cloak was one of the last items he had to remember his mother by before she was killed. Shay Flasoda Aura Knight, hero of Orre, champion of Appex, and soon to be Bane of Team Shadow his legends begins now!


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Hello again in 2 days I have had 40 views on this story yet no reviews come on guys I need some form of encouragement to keep writing. Anway review and enjoy.**

The Appex Moutain range said to be one of the most dangerous places on this earth. They are tons of violent pokemon and landslides that many have fallen to. This is the place that Shay Flasoda calls home, he and his team have lived here since they defeated Team Plasma and their fake champion Zextra. Zextra was using Appex's money that was for the state to fund Plasma and the coynrty was suffering because of it. When Shay came and started to fight against them the people rallied yo Shay and made a resistence. Shay's best friend and the girl he loved was Kara blackthorn. She was killed in a battle along with one of his most faithful partners, Shay was never the same after losing two of his closet friends that day. In fact he stands at Kara's grave as we speak.

He stood there talking to Latios, his childhood friend who had died during the Altomare incident. Team Rocket had attacked his home town and Tios had to give up his life to save Ash and his friends. Shay was not fast enough and Tios perished. But not long after Shay traveled to Orre where he along with Silver saved the region and they had received their own Guardian dragons to help them. His was Tios and he cried with happiness of seeing his best friend again. "You see now why I left this would happen to Tia and I would never forgive myself ever." He mutters looking at the grave stone sadly. "Shay I know that you would be able to protect her." "No I failed two friends already." He sighed looking over at the other gravestone where his Shelgon laid. He kneels and put some aura into the stone before turning around and leaving. "Master where are we going?" "Ahhh Kira excellent timing my friend." he laughs at the black Kirlia next to him. "Well I figured that we could go and visit Luna seeing is that you like her so much." Luna is a Gardevoir that Bianca Kanon owns, she and Shay both received them as presents when they turned 10. "Master do not toy with me I do not want to see that woman again the last time we met she nearly killed me with her hugs." Kira mutters looking away from them. "Oh yes that was funny." Tios laughs as they fly through the air.

They land a the home of the village hero the town of Minato where Gray Hiashi was raised when he was a child, a castle where the Princess of Appex lives with her parents now sits in the center of town. "Why are we here?" Kira asks as the duo walk through town. "Well they say that there is a special tournament to be held for the Appexians to fight other people from different regions and it seems that the princess wants us to battle." They talk through telepathy when they are around others because their enemies cannot know who they really are.

Shay's POV

We enter the castle and the people cheer opncd they realize who I am. I keep my gray hood up in order to keep my identity a secret, if my enemies find out that I have friends back in Altomare it will only cause death. My friends Carlos and Isha both look towards me when they hear the castle door open. "Sir Shay." Princess Adriana says blushing slightly, I ignore her and sit down at the table. "You all know why I called you here correct?" "For the biggest battle tournament the world has ever seen?" Carlos cries out in happiness. Isha slaps him on the back of the head. "Idiot you neeed to calm down!" Adriana looks at me out of the corner of her eye as I drink some water. "And how is everyone's favorite silent champion?" she asks. I nod my head as the idiots finally stop fighting and listen. "Well this tournmanet will have all Regions. Fiore, Orre, Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, us of course, and Unova. We have accepted the challenge and I am sending only you three no leaders to battle." I stare at her why only the three of us I mean I can understand that we are the strongest but only three what happens if we get elimanted. "Wait you trust us with the reputation of the whole region!" Carlos cries out in surprise. "Yes my parents and I think that you three will do just fine especially the champion." She giggles and I roll my eyes in boredom. I stand up and exit the building.

"Well are we going to fight or what?" Kira asks doing back flips across the forest like area where we train. It's a nice place hidden way in the moutains where I can use my aura in peace. "I'm not sure yet." I sigh looking at the sky as it darkens. "Come on I bet we will met Tia there and I want to see Bi…." Tios clamps his hand over his mouth before I snicker. "Ahh so that's why you want to go so badly to see Bianca, you realize that she believes that we both are dead right now right?" I ask laughing at his expression. "But because you said that I have decided that we are going to fight!" I laugh as I take off towards the village. It will take me a while to get there but I want to fight again!

?'s POV

"Are the plans in order?" "Yes my Liege we are on course out member have infiltrated into the tournament and will win it for you at all costs." "Excellent do not fail me Blaze." "Of course not lord Ghestis." The man bows before leaving. "So the little Ape champion wants to play with Team Shadow well let him come." Ghestis laughs evilly before leaving the dark room.

**Character Database**

**Carlos Finn- black hair with red eyes, age 18 no parents best friends with Isha loves her but will never admit it to her**

**Isha Mockingjay- light blue hair with black eyes, age 19 noprmally quiet axcept when around Carlos she has feelings for him but does not wan to admit it.**

**Kira-black Kirlia strange coloring known as a freak from the colony where he came from Luna does not know that he was her childhood friend named Aerlu who's family were killed many years ago. He has kept watch over her for years and cannot face her. He hates his evolution and wishes to stay as he is.**


End file.
